disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Fair Naomi
"My Fair Naomi" is the eighteenth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on May 6, 2017. Plot Racing through the Palace, Elena arrives at the courtyard and welcomes Naomi, who has come to stay for a week while her parents are away. While showing Naomi to her room, they arrive at the parlor where Esteban is having a dinner party with Doña Paloma, Countess Delores, and Lady Yolanda. Esteban is not pleased to see Naomi, only to be reminded by Luisa on why she is staying with them. Doña grumbles how Elena passed her over for a seat on the Grand Council in favor of a fifteen year old child. Naomi corrects Doña that she will be turning sixteen on Saturday, which surprises everyone. It will be Naomi's birthday soon, and her parents will not be able to celebrate it with her. However, for Naomi birthdays are no big deal since she has spent most of them at sea and never had any parties. As Doña Paloma mocks her for not having a quinceañera, it makes Naomi wish how she would love to have that Avaloran tradition. This gives Elena the idea to throw her a Royal Quinceañera, to which both Doña and Esteban object. A quinceañera is only celebrated when someone turns fifteen and Naomi is turning sixteen. Despite their objections, Elena still insists and decides to put Esteban in charge of the preparations. While Doña states she has faith in the Chancellors abilities of getting everything ready, she still criticizes on Naomi messing things up. Hearing this, Esteban instantly becomes delighted to help Naomi have the perfect party. They start the next day with a list of people that Naomi must choose for her Quinceañera Court. She must pick seven boys and seven girls to be on her court. Esteban has put Royals on the list, but Naomi just wants Elena, Gabe, and Mateo to be on her court. At Elena's urging, Esteban allows it on the condition that she does everything else his way. At first, things go poorly as Naomi gets everything wrong to the point where Esteban is ready to call it quits. But after receiving a taunt from Doña Paloma, Esteban gets an idea to help her get everything down: Make it feel as natural to Naomi as being on a ship does. It works, and Naomi starts getting everything down perfectly. However, this has a negative effect on Naomi: She is now demanding to have a perfect Royal Quinceañera, which in turn makes her act badly towards her friends. She puts Elena in an extremely ruffled party dress that is hideous and hard to move in, and criticizes Gabe and Mateo's dancing while practicing for the waltz. She finally crosses the line when she agrees with Esteban on replacing them with professional dancers. Offended, Gabe and Mateo quit her Quinceañera Court, and so does Elena after criticizing her for the way she is acting. Although feeling guilty for upsetting her friends, Naomi proceeds with the party. At the Quinceañera, Naomi does everything she was expected to do perfectly. Doña Paloma, Countess Delores, and Lady Yolanda are amazed by how ladylike and fancy she is being. However, Francisco and Luisa notice that Elena, Gabe, and Mateo are not there and ask Naomi where they are. She tells them about replacing them, which shocks Luisa. She decides it is time to bring Naomi to her senses. During a toast, Luisa announces that family and friends are the heart of the quinceañera, and that it is not only the day people honor the birthday girl but also when the birthday girl honors her family and friends. Luisa's speech makes Naomi realize that she really messed up, and she goes to find her friends. She apologizes and leads them back to the ballroom where they dance the waltz. Naomi's parents arrive to celebrate her birthday and Naomi's quinceañera is a success. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Julia Vera as Luisa *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Mikey Kelley as Higgins *Ruth Livier as Countess Delores *Joe Nunez as Armando *Constance Marie as Doña Paloma *Alma Martinez as Lady Yolanda Song *The Bright Light of the Ball Trivia *Starting this episode, Naomi's facemold and hairstyle are altered slightly. *moral Home Video Release *Elena Of Avalor: Celebrations To Remember International Premieres *August 16, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery My Fair Naomi 4.png My Fair Naomi 1.png My Fair Naomi 5.png My Fair Naomi 2.png MyFairNaomi6.png MyFairNaomi7.png MyFairNaomi2.jpg|Practicing the Waltz MyFairNaomi4.jpg|Gabe and Elena dancing MyFairNaomi8.png MyFairNaomi9.png My Fair Naomi 3.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes Category:Birthday productions